Torment
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: Captured by the Dark, Harry and Voldemort have Dumbledore in their clutches. But, now that the have him, just what torment are they going to put the old man through...and by what means do they plan on doing it? Perhaps....rough, unbelievably hot sex?


_A sequel to Darkest Hours was requested by many of its readers, and I, being an eager (and extremely bored) authoress, finally decided to write said sequel. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this, and no worries, you don't have to have read Darkest Hours in order to understand this story. Though I hope most of you did, or will, read it _J

_Regardless, please enjoy the story! _

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I'm eager as hell to see the sixth movie! Hopefully the film will actually follow the book a bit better than the others, but who knows…point is, I don't own Harry Potter. That right belongs to JK Rowling.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"**This is pathetic, old man. You're supposed to be one of the greatest wizards of all time, but look at you now." A cruel smile playing at his lips, Harry stepped out of the darkness, gently caressing the polished wand he held in his right hand. "You're nothing but a weak, pathetic fool. Your very existence disgusts me." **

"…**..he's corrupted you, my boy. This isn't how you were meant to be." **

**Dark eyes narrowed, a dangerous sparkle coloring the emerald green irises. Gripping his wand to the point where his knuckles were bleached white, he glared at the bearded man and pushed down the hood of his cloak, revealing a shock of ebony hair and snowy skin. "And how was I meant to be? Dead? Admit it, you coot. You never knew for sure if I would live after going up against Voldemort. And yet you gambled my life anyways. You never gave a damn if I died or not, so long as Voldemort was defeated. That's all that mattered." **

"**That's not true. I care for you, Harry! I always have!" **

"**Really? Then why'd you leave me with the Dursley's? You knew how I'd be treated, but you ignored me for eleven years, never bothering to check and see how your so called hero was doing with those blasted muggles. Do you have any idea how much abuse I put up with?!" Sparks flared out from his wand, a deadly green that was eerily similar to the Avada Kedavra. "I was beaten regularly, treated like a slave, and lets not forget how my cousin liked to use me as his personal punching bag! But at least I was the humbled little boy you wanted me to be, right? You must've been so proud of yourself. I turned out just like you wanted; insecure, vulnerable, and, more importantly, grateful to you. You **_**and**_** your stupid, bigoted cause."**

"**No, that's not--"**

**Harry chuckled, but a cold look was frozen on his face. "Rubbish. Don't try to deny it, Dumbledore. I'm not that ignorant little boy anymore." Smirking, he pointed his wand at a nearby torch and it flared to life, casting a red-gold glow over the stone room, and Dumbledore, who was chained to the far wall with glowing silver manacles. "You even turned my friends against me. They couldn't believe it when I decided to join Voldemort. I still remember the things they called me when I told them, and the way they shunned me and labeled me a traitor, all because I wanted to, for once, do what was best for me. Now that I think on it, the Slytherins were the only ones who defended me after that, even when I left the school. Though you made sure they were punished for it, and rather cruelly, I might add." **

**Dumbledore paled, his dull blue eyes widening. "I admit, I acted rather childish on that account, but Harry, this isn't how you were meant to be! You were destined to be with the Light, not Voldemort! And, I admit, when I told you about the horcruxes, I shouldn't have hidden the possibility of your being one, but I was doing what I thought was best for you!" **

"…**..what was best for me? Really?" Harry glared at him, twirling his wand. "So that's why I had to figure it out for myself, right? I had to learn that my bloody destiny was to serve myself up like a sacrificial lamb, just so this sad excuse of a world could be saved from a man you all were too afraid to face yourselves. That's why you never told me I was a fucking horcrux?" He shook his head, a strange look crossing his face. "Ironically enough, I really should be thanking you. If not for your manipulations and treachery, I never would've joined Tom, and he and I wouldn't be traveling down the path we are." **

"**And what path is that, Harry? Does he want you as his star supporter, or perhaps his ultimate weapon? Don't you understand, my boy? He's the one who's manipulating you." **

**A dark laugh bubbled forth, and Harry lazily ran a hand through his bangs, mussing the black haze over his eyes. He'd long since had a corrective spell used on his Avada Kedavra colored eyes, so he could see everything with crystal clarity, including the frightened look that was barely concealed behind Dumbledore's rapidly breaking stoic mask. It brought a smile to his lips, though there was nothing playful about it. "You're wrong, Dumbledore. You may think that's what Tom wants, but you couldn't be further from the truth. He and I have furthered our relationship to a point I doubt you could ever understand." **

**Horror flashed across Dumbledore's face. "Harry…are you--?"**

"**Isn't it obvious, you old coot? I have deemed your beloved Boy-Who-Lived to be my partner, and Harry has been offered an even more prestigious honor; it time, he will become my consort." The voice, dripping with arrogance, was joined by a pair of smoldering irises as Voldemort stepped out of the shadows, cloaked in little more than a thin black silk robe. **

**Dumbledore couldn't resist a gasp as Voldemort's face emerged; the snake-like features he had once claimed were no more, instead replaced with a familiar countenance of his former youth, though he still had the bloody eyes. "--Tom? Your face--"**

"**I realized not long after my resurrection that my youthful appearance was much more beneficial to me than the features you were familiar with. While my old face did have a frightening edge to it, I suppose, this form is of much more use to me. And it's adds a certain charm, having attractive features. Those supporting my cause are more likely to support a handsome, undeniably powerful wizard than a twisted monster." A silky smile toying at his lips, Voldemort moved deeper into the room, his handsome face illuminated by the firelight. "Not to mention, I am much more compatible with my lovely serpent here in this form. I imagine we'll make quite a pair, when Harry becomes my consort. Which I hope would be some time in the near future…?" He came to Harry's side and wrapped an arm around his waist, spidery fingers splaying over his robed torso. "I lay the world at your feet, and yet you continue to deny me, Harry." **

"**As I have explained countless times in the past, Tom, the timing's not right. Relax. I **_**will**_** become your consort, but only after I have taken care of some things, and tied up a few loose ends." Harry smirked at him, leaning into the touch. "Just be patient." **

**Voldemort licked the shell of Harry's ear, tracing the outline with his fang-like canines. "Patience, my serpent, isn't a quality I'm told I possess, and I am inclined to agree. However, I suppose I can make an exception, for now." Laying his lips on Harry's neck, he gently kissing the pale skin there. "It's only a matter of time until you say yes. I can be very persuasive, as you know."**

"**Persuasion. A skill you pride yourself with, and yet have failed to use upon me in countless occasions." His eyes further narrowing, Harry turned in the older male's arms and languidly touched his lips to Voldemort's, draping an arm around his neck. "For instance, you've yet to persuade me to your bed," he purred, glancing over his shoulder and grinning at the horrified look on Dumbledore's face. "Fool around, yes, but you haven't fucked me yet." Voldemort followed his gaze and smirked, laying his chin on Harry's shoulder. **

"**Because you are infinitely stubborn. But Harry, we've forgotten our manners. We're ignoring our guest." **

**Harry scoffed, shooting Dumbledore a sharp glare. "How right you are. Perhaps we should give our special guest a show, then? One he'll never forget." **

**Frowning, Voldemort started to reply, but then his eyes widened, a devilish smile slowly forming on his lips. "Oh…what a wicked little minx you are, my serpent…." he chuckled, gazing at his chained opponent. Dumbledore glanced between them, but didn't seem to understand what the two dark haired males had planned. Which only made them all the more excited, Voldemort especially. "Very well. I accept your offer." Pulling his wand from the arm of his silk robe, he fingered the polished white wood and let a hiss fall from his lips, one that sent a shudder down Dumbledore's spine. "Let this be a lesson to you, old man. Lord Voldemort **_**always**_** wins." He flicked his wand and the manacles around Dumbledore's wrists tightened, to the point where blood seeped from his cut flesh. Dumbledore screamed, but Voldemort flicked his wand again and the screams were cut off, though his mouth still fell open in the silent cries. "You underestimated me, Dumbledore." Voldemort glanced behind him, meeting Harry's emerald gaze. The brunette grinned, easily finishing his proclamation. **

"**You underestimated **_**us**_**." **

"**Exactly, my serpent." Giving Harry a wicked smile, he turned back to Dumbledore and jabbed his wand tip into the tender hollow of his throat, his red eyes shining with a sinister gleam. "I hope you know, I've been waiting for this day a long time, old man. Once you're dead, your precious Order will fall, and I'll reign supreme, with my **_**future **_**consort at my side."**

"**Tom…" Harry frowned, tapping his wand warningly against his thigh. "We can't kill him yet; don't you want him to watch our consummation?"**

**Dumbledore silently gasped, and Voldemort pushed his wand deeper into his throat. "But of course, my serpent. I wouldn't dare deny him this wonderful experience. Or you, for that matter." **

"**Good." Dropping his wand into the pocket of his robe, Harry strolled over to Voldemort's side and let the older male slide a hand through his hair, pale fingers lightly tugging the black strands. When he leaned down, Harry parted his lips and let the moist tongue invade his mouth, the sweet muscle viciously caressing his skin . "Mmm…" he moaned, grabbing the front of Voldemort's robe. His hands tore at the silk, ripping it open and revealing the snowy flesh and muscled planes he'd longed to explore for Merlin only knew how long. And it was all the more sweet, having those pale eyes watch him, filled with a terror and disgust Harry had only imagined in his wildest dreams. **

"…**impatient, Harry?" Voldemort gently pushed the younger boy away, still grasping his silken hair. "But I'd rather do this lying down, if you don't mind. After all, we have a duty to give our guest the best show a wizard of his stature deserves, and it would be much easier for him to witness everything if we were more elevated and visible." Grasping Harry by the arm, he turned away and lifted his wand. Slashing it through the air and whispering a few hissed words only Harry recognized, Voldemort conjured a massive onyx slab, upon which materialized several plush furs and downy pillows. **

"**You are such a show off," Harry rolled his eyes, but there was no denying the lusty gleam beginning to darken the bright emerald. **

"**And why shouldn't I show off my skills, little Harry? You take pride in doing so, do you not?" Voldemort smirked at him, a throaty growl coloring his voice. It sent shivers down Harry's spine. **

"**This--this…is insane! Harry, please--" the soft plead was barely audible, due to the obviously fading silencing spell, but Harry heard it and snapped his head towards Dumbledore's direction. In a flash his wand was out and pointed at the man, the tip poised delicately above his heart. Dumbledore spared it a frightened glance, but continued with his pleading. "Harry…don't do this! I'm sorry I kept things from you, but for Morgana's sake, don't you understand? I was trying to save you, to save the world! No one will know peace under Voldemort's reign, surely you realize that! I was doing it all for you!" **

**Harry stared at him silently, his beautiful face stoic, though a smile began to twitch on his lips the longer he and Dumbledore looked at each other. It was too much, the look in those green eyes, and Dumbledore had to turn his gaze away, cringing. **

"**--please. Harry. I beg of you…return to the Light. Let them help you--let me help you." He strained against the chains, as if to reach for Harry. "Turn away from the darkness, Harry, before it's too late. You can still come back to us." Hesitantly, he lifted his head and met a cold gaze, but he forced himself to keep his eyes firm, unwavering. "Your friends never betrayed you. Ron and Hermione care for you, Harry, as do I. They just wanted you to do the right thing." Dumbledore glanced over Harry's shoulder and saw Voldemort watching them, a thoughtful look on his face. "He doesn't care for you, Harry. He never did. He's just using you, just like he uses his followers. The only thing Tom has ever cared for is power and--" **

"_**Enough…" **_**the hiss rang throughout the room, and there was enough venom in the Parseltongue spoken word that even Dumbledore knew to be silent. Fearfully, he watched a cruel smile spread over Harry's face; only once had he seen such a horrifying expression, and the bearer was currently standing behind Harry and grinning like a Cheshire cat. But, on him, the smile was terribly foreboding. **

**Then and there, Dumbledore knew he didn't stand a chance. **

**Fingering his wand, Harry's smile widened and he pierced Dumbledore with his blazing eyes, a flushed color dusting his pale cheeks. "You know, I'm sick and tired of hearing your high and mighty act. You think you know everything, Dumbledore, but the reality is that you're just another power hungry wizard who likes to play God. The only difference is that you try to deny it, by hiding beneath that self righteous façade. But I can see right past it," Harry leaned close, his wand digging into Dumbledore's side. "You're afraid of losing control, but the time's come to face facts. You lost, Dumbledore. I'm a traitor to you, my so called friends, and your damned cause. And I hate to tell you this, but Tom wouldn't ask me to be his consort if he was just using me, as you so kindly suggested. He has a reason."**

"**A reason indeed. You're the perfect example of what my consort needs to be; intelligent, beautiful, powerful…no one else will do. Even if I have to wait an eternity, I will have you as my consort." Voldemort laid a hand on his arm, drawing Harry back against him. "But why waste time explaining ourselves to this man, my serpent? It's not as if he could ever understand the bond we've forged. If Dumbledore wishes to believe that I'm using you, then let him delude himself. We know the truth."**

**Harry rolled his eyes, but a soft light flashed over his eyes as he looked up at the smirking brunette. "This conversation is growing tiresome. I don't know about you, but I can think of a much better use of our time." **

**Voldemort sneered, his hands moving to rest on Harry's hips. "My thoughts exactly." Pulling the younger male over to the onyx slab, he lifted Harry onto the polished edge and poised him there, throwing Dumbledore a sex crazed smile. "I hope you enjoy this as much as I will, Dumbledore." **

"**And me too." Sliding his fingers through Voldemort's silky hair, Harry crashed their mouths together, silencing any other barbs the brunette might have had planned. Neither seemed very distressed over it. **

**Shoving Harry down onto the furs, Voldemort climbed onto the onyx slab and draped a leg over Harry's waist, straddling the lithe body. Sucking his bottom lip, Voldemort swept his tongue alongst the moist cavern of Harry's mouth, all the while deftly undoing the tie holding his robe closed. When it parted, Voldemort shoved the silk apart and admired the pale flesh of Harry's chest, and the faint muscles rippling beneath it.**

**He was definitely going to enjoy this. **

"_**My serpent…" **_**he hissed, watching the goosebumps race down Harry's arms as he shuddered. "Do you find my voice arousing, Harry?" **

"**Ahh---yes--" Harry moaned, green eyes flying wide as a warm mouth covered the crook of his neck, teeth and tongue going to work on possessing his skin. A particularly brutal bite left a cut oozing blood down his neck, which was lapped at by a sinfully wicked tongue. "T-Tom--ahh--more!" **

**Voldemort let his mouth trail kisses down the front of Harry's throat and over his chest, and he paused when his lips were a breath away from touching a pale pink nipple. Smirking, he blew a soft stream onto the bud and Harry gasped, arching off the table. "Do you want me to, my serpent," he growled, licking the tip. **

"**Yes--please…"**

**He glanced at the chained man hanging against the wall, and, though he could speak, Dumbledore looked stunned beyond the point of forming a cohesive word. There was such disgust in his blue eyes, it was all anyone would see. Grinning, Voldemort took the nipple into his mouth and swept his tongue over it, his red eyes glowing mischievously. Harry squirmed beneath him, letting out tiny cries as fingers deftly began to tug the other bud, in time with his sucks and swirls of his tongue. It was deliciously evil, what Voldemort was doing, and he couldn't help but moan wantonly. **

"**Harry…don't…" **

**Dumbledore's voice cracked, and both males spared him a look, Voldemort's mouth stilling on the pert bud. "Don't what, old man? What is it you don't want your beloved boy to do?" Reaching up, Voldemort grabbed Harry's nape and lifted him off the onyx. "Perhaps this?" Voldemort squeezed the bulge between the teen's spread legs, rubbing his palm against it. Harry gasped, but his smile was equally demonic as he leaned forward and rubbed his naked chest across Voldemort's silk clad one, his eyes glazed and glowing a smoldering green. **

"**Mmm…I have a better idea." Even as the hand continued to cup him, Harry draped his legs over Voldemort's lap and licked his neck, sliding his hands underneath the silk robe. His palms glided over satiny flesh and nails gently scraped their way down the front of Voldemort's chest, until his fingertips hovered above the warm member rising between pale thighs. "May I…" Harry purred, brushing his tongue over Voldemort's lower lip. **

"**You may." **

**Voldemort kissed the teen and groaned against his mouth as a hand descended onto his cock, pale fingers wrapping around the smooth flesh and gently beginning to pump. Harry's touch always felt divine, but here, in front of their arch enemy….he hissed, thrusting his tongue into the boy's mouth. It was so very **_**evil**_**. "My serpent…your touch feels **_**so good**_**….." **

"**Obviously." Harry pumped him faster, letting his hand glide alongst the hardening shaft. Red eyes practically glowed as Voldemort sank his teeth into the taut flesh of Harry's collarbone, sucking and marking the alabaster flesh. His own hand, which had been laying limp on the crotch of Harry's boxer shorts, began to rub the silken material against his limp member, drawing a moan from the teenager. Harry all but collapsed against him within a minute, gasping for breath and sweating. The beads trailed down his chest, slickening his skin, and Voldemort eyed the slippery flesh with a smirk. But his hand continued to rub the cloth over and around Harry's cock, massaging the growing bulge as the fingers on his own stilled, falling limp. **

"**Ahh--**_**ahh**_**--" Harry finally felt himself come in his boxers, warm cum sticking wetly to his skin and sliding down his cock.**

"**You should know better, my serpent. As if you could last longer than me." Voldemort gave him a sultry look, pushing him back down onto the furs. Harry stared up at him and chuckled, letting his body go slack on the table. **

"**Rubbish. You have years of experience over me, Tom. That's not fair." **

"**Life isn't fair, little Harry. Regardless, I give you credit for lasting as long as you did. You're learning very quickly."**

**A faint blush dusted Harry's cheeks, but he smiled mockingly and wrapped a leg around Voldemort's waist, his toes gently rubbing along the center of a curved spine. "Well, is that all you're planning on doing," he traced a fingernail over Voldemort's lip, groaning as the tip was engulfed in his hot mouth. "I thought we were gonna give our guest a show, Tom." **

**Shooting Dumbledore a look, Voldemort frowned when he saw the man cringing, his eyes looking as if they were glued shut, they were closed so tight. "Oh, we are, my serpent. But first, we have to make sure our guest is alert enough to handle the rest we have in store for him." Picking up his discarded wand from the table's edge, Voldemort pointed it at Dumbledore and flashed Harry a pearly smile, hooded ruby eyes veiled with a deadly hunger. "Crucio." **

**The chains rattled as Dumbledore let out a strangled shriek, his body slamming off the wall. Pain tore down his body, and the agony was raw on his face, carving deep lines into the tired skin. It made Voldemort, and Harry, smile. After a minute had passed, blood began to spill down Dumbledore's lips, and Harry gently laid his hand atop Voldemort's. "Tom, that's enough. Lets not go overboard." Voldemort frowned, but entwined his fingers with Harry's.**

"**Very well. I suppose you're right." Waving his free hand, the crucio was lifted and Dumbledore went slack, the chains falling loose around his wrists. Blood continued to dribble down his lips, and he grimaced at the sensation, but there was a thoughtful look hidden beneath his pained expression, and it showed in his blue eyes.**

"**Harry…tha--"**

"**Don't get any ideas, old man. I just want you to be alive to witness our consummation," Harry snapped, throwing him a dirty look. "I really don't give a damn what happens to you after that." **

"…**.what….Harry, no." Dumbledore's voice betrayed his shock, sounding cracked and raw. "Don't do this…" Then again, he had been tortured upon his arrival to the Death Eater's hideout, a newly renovated Riddle Manor, a week before, an honor Harry had been long waiting to enjoy. **

"**Tom….I think it's time." Giving his lover-to-be a sultry grin, Harry lifted Voldemort's hand and smirked as the fingers parted, a sole one touching his lip. Harry let it slide into his mouth and hungrily sucked, his tongue drawing circles over the pale skin. "Mmn…." he purred around the digit, his lips gently vibrating. **

"**Very good, my serpent. You're growing to be as fantastic at this as I am." Voldemort rubbed two more fingers across the petal pink lips, smirking when they too were engulfed in Harry's hot mouth. "….that's enough." He pulled his fingers out after only a few swirls of Harry's tongue; the boy was driving him insane, doing those tiny dips and swipes with his tongue and teeth. "Now, let's take this further, shall we." Shrugging off his robe, Voldemort one-handedly tore off Harry's and it fell in a puddle around his hips, leaving him naked, save for his boxers. "Beautiful. Your body has become even more exquisite these last few months. Training has paid off in more ways than one, my serpent." **

"**Wait till you see what else I can do," Harry pushed his boxers down, any bashfulness gone from his searing gaze. His cock rose proudly between his legs, the tip wet with precum. **

"**I can't wait." Straddling him, Voldemort lifted the boy's other leg and touched a soaked finger to the tight ring of muscle between the cheeks of his arse, the tip just barely sinking inside him. Glancing at Dumbledore, who was staring at the floor, his eyes closed, Voldemort snarled. Pointing his wand at him, Dumbledore's head was slammed back against the wall, his eyes flying wide and remaining that way, as if glued open. "I want you to watch this, Albus. Watch me fuck your precious boy until he screams for more." He pushed his finger into the teen, and Harry let out a moan, his nails sinking into Voldemort's arms. **

**Watching his face for any sign of pain, Voldemort pushed another finger into him and scissored the two digits, stretching the taut skin. Harry gasped, but otherwise seemed fine, so he added the final digit, and finally Harry's face contorted in a pained grimace. "Ahh--that--hurts--"**

**Voldemort pulled his fingers out and grabbed the teen's hips, lifting them up. Harry tangled his fingers in the various furs he was strewn upon and grimaced as a dripping, and extremely large, cock touched his entrance, his own cock throbbing painfully. "Harry…my serpent…" Voldemort locked eyes with the boy, who nodded, before slamming his hips forward, pinning him in one sharp thrust. "Ooh--so tight--" **

"**Aghh--Tom--nnff--" tears sprang to life in his eyes, but Harry blinked them away and forced his legs to tighten around Voldemort's waist, drawing the man deeper inside him. Blood trickled down his thighs, staining them with a dull crimson. It hurt, much more than he could have imagined, but there was an underlying…something…that felt **_**really**_** good. If he could just force the pain to stop…he had a pretty good idea of the pleasurable things he would feel. **

"**Tom, stop it! For Merlin's sake, think about what you're doing!" **

**The two males ignored their "guest's" cries of outrage. Pushing himself even deeper, Voldemort halted when Harry screamed and writhed on the table, shocked arousal flushing his cheeks a brilliant scarlet. "Ahh. I found your prostate, didn't I, little serpent?" A triumphant smile crossing his face, Voldemort pressed his mouth to Harry's and pivoted his hips backward, his cock slickly caressing tight, equally silken walls. Muscles clamped down on him, halting him just as the tip of his member was left inside the tight passage, and he leaned down and hovered his mouth over Harry's neck, hearing his ragged pants and gasps. "Scream for me, Harry…my Harry." Biting down, Voldemort slammed back into him, blood and cum lubricating his cock. **

**Harry yelped at the burning trail that etched its way up his spine, his voice dissolving into breathless moans that grew louder and louder with each thrust of Voldemort's hips. "Ahh--ahh!" The pain he'd first felt vanished, and was replaced just as quickly with a dangerously erotic pleasure. Gripping his lover's shoulders, he met the thrusts with a dark smile on his face, glowing eyes fiercely matching ruby red. "Tom--" he pulled Voldemort's hair and locked their mouths together, and a sweet tongue dueled with his while hips roughly slammed together, Voldemort's erection roughly hitting his prostate. "Tom!" **

"…**my serpent…" Voldemort moaned against the teen's mouth, devouring the sweet flavor that flooded his tongue. The sound of flesh smacking flesh grew louder, just as his nails sank deeper into the tender area alongst Harry's thighs as he jerked them higher up. Harry's legs tightened around his waist, making him sink even farther into the unbelievably slick, hot passage. "Fuck, Harry--" he bit Harry's lip and warm blood dripped onto his own, which he eagerly lapped at with a relish that only heightened the arousal in Harry's dusky emerald eyes. "You're beautiful, my serpent." **

"**Tha--thanks. Oh Merlin, Tom, please--" Harry drew him close, laying his head on the older male's chest. Silky hairs tickled Voldemort's skin, and warm lips kissed a burning trail across his skin as he continued his thrusts, feeling himself tighten. **

"**Of course, my serpent." He was thankful his voice was steady, and, with a cold smile, he turned his head and smirked at the chained man forcefully being made to watch them fuck. "This is the last thing you'll see, old man. I hope it was an interesting experience." Giving his hips one last thrust, Voldemort let out a animal-like cry and came inside his young lover. Warm cum soothed Harry's torn insides, making him moan, but his cries shifted into mewls when Voldemort reached between his legs and gently pumped his still stiff member, the satiny fingers gliding across his skin. It didn't take much until he spilled hot fluid all over Voldemort's palm, which he brought to his lips and gave a lick, grinning. **

**Harry tried to get up from the table, but his body stayed lax on the velvety soft furs, his cheek pressed to a pillow. His hands fell from their death grip on Voldemort's shoulders and dropped to the table, a smile teasing his lips. "I think--we'll be doing that again, Tom--" he murmured sleepily. **

"**Yes, we shall. But, before we depart to our bedroom, I"**

"**Our bedroom? I'm not staying in my own room anymore?"**

**Sighing, Voldemort leaned up and tiptoed his fingertips down Harry's sweaty, naked chest. "My serpent, the only reason you had your own room was for your protection."**

"**From?"**

"**You were very strict about us not having sex, Harry, and that was an easier request to live with when I didn't have your naked form pressed against me every night, as I shall from now on. You'll be staying in my room, as of tonight." Voldemort smirked at the surprised look on Harry's face. "Little serpent, did you honestly believe that I would leave you alone after this?" When Harry blushed, he chuckled and brushed his lips over the teen's reddened cheek. "As I was saying, before we depart to our bedroom, we have some unfinished business to take care of." **

**Dumbledore's heartbeat practically vanished, then and there. Forced to watch the two brunettes fuck each other, he was still staring wide eyed at them, though there were tears slipping down his weathered face, mingling with the blood on his lips. "N--No--" he gasped, tugging at the chains. They remained firm. Climbing off the table, Voldemort gently slid an arm under Harry's legs and lifted him up and off the table, setting him neatly on the floor. Harry grimaced at the flare of pain that shot down his back, but graceful hands settled on his shoulders and pulled him back against a warm body. Waving his wand, Voldemort levitated Harry's discarded robe and handed it to the teen, who quickly slipped it on. Dark he was, but voyeuristic he definitely was not. **

"**Tom, who should do the honors," Harry asked, taking the polished holly wand being offered him. **

"**Hmm…perhaps we should do it simultaneously, my serpent?" Voldemort raised his wand as well, pointing it at Dumbledore, who looked ready to break down and cry. Or scream. "What do you think," Voldemort murmured, glancing down at his lover. Harry's eyes narrowed, the emerald brightening, ironically, to an Avada Kedavra green. "Dumbledore's arch enemy and his beloved Golden Boy killing him together sounds lusciously wicked." **

"**I agree. Killing him together sounds good to me." Lifting his wand, Harry linked arms with Voldemort, the two wands a mere inch apart. The ash and holly were a contrasting pair, not unlike the two brunettes who held them. Red and green met when they shared a long look, and Voldemort smirked as a pale hand touched his cheek. He shifted his head and the hand brushed his lips, and Harry gasped as a wet tongue lightly caressed the length of his palm. **

"**Excellent." Turning away, Voldemort moved so that the teen was in front him, their wand arms linked. "Are you ready, my serpent?" **

**Harry flashed Dumbledore a feral grin. "Hell yes, I'm ready." **

"**Harry, don't! Please, my boy, don't do this! The dark may have gotten to you, but I can help you! Quick, before it's too late; kill Voldemort! Kill him and free me!" **

**Tilting his head, Harry frowned at the man and then a dark smile fell over his face, shrouding his eyes with a sadistic gleam. "Sorry, **_**Albus**_**. Your manipulations don't work on me anymore." Shifting closer to Voldemort, who sneered, Harry raised his wand in perfect sync with its partner's and let it hover in the air before bringing it down. "I hope to Merlin that you suffer in the afterlife." **

"**As do I. May your torment forever continue, as payment for the suffering Harry and I have been forced to endure all these years." Flashing a quiet look at Harry, Voldemort snickered and draped an arm around the brunette's waist, hugging the slighter frame to him. **_**"Call this redemption," **_**he hissed, the Parseltongue washing over Harry and making an excited flush dust his cheekbones. **_**"Your filthy Muggle relatives deserved a lot worse than the death you delivered them, my serpent. But, while I would love nothing more than to kill that manipulative old coot as slowly as possible, I suppose, like your so called family, his death shall have to be swift. Damn." **_

"_**Yeah. My sentiments exactly, Tom. But, on a more positive note, we are attacking Hogwarts next week. I'm sure we could rally up a few toys to play with," **_**Harry winked at him, the gesture looking oddly erotic. It stirred a familiar sensation in Voldemort's groin, but he shoved it aside and spared their prisoner a look. **

"_**I want the Weasley girl." **_

"**And what do I get in return, Tom?" Slipping out of Parseltongue, Harry's expression shifted to something that was a cross between lust and mischief. It was a tantalizing blend. **

"**The honor of sharing my bed, Harry, should be enough for you," Voldemort replied, his tone playful. "But, if you're a good little boy, maybe I'll let you be on top. Now, can we get on with this, my serpent? I grow tired of seeing those damn blue eyes staring at me." **

**Glancing at Dumbledore, Harry smiled. "On three then?" **

**Voldemort nodded, and the two flexed their wands, an insane glint falling over red and green irises. "One…" **

"**Two…" **

"**Harry, no! I beg of you, don't--"**

**Pausing a moment, Harry looked at his lover and Voldemort smirked. **_**"Three," **_**Harry hissed, and a flash of green light emerged from their wands. It went rushing towards Dumbledore, who collapsed against the wall and stared, horrified, as the two brunettes shared a luxurious kiss, duetic eyes frozen on him. Just as they pulled away and relaxed against one another, Harry's laughter echoing throughout the room, the green light engulfed Dumbledore and swallowed his frame. **

**The last thing Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore saw was Voldemort kissing Harry on the cheek, glowing red eyes glinting insanely, as were a pair of eerily familiar almond shaped emerald eyes that narrowed as the light surrounding him. "Goodbye, Dumbledore. I hope that was tormenting enough for you."**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**That seemed like a good line to end it on. Or, it could have something to do with the fact that I finished this at nearly 4 am, after spending nearly 3-4 hours taking cosplay pictures *grins*. I have amusing ways of spending my time. **_

_**I hope this was enjoyable for you to read, and please leave a review before you go. Favorites are nice and all, but it really doesn't take that much work to write a little review, does it? *begs* Please review! Oh, and criticism is welcome, though absolutely no fucking flames! I'll use them to toast poison marshmallows! **_

_**Sayonara, my readers and (hopefully) fans!**_

_**Shizuka**_


End file.
